Polyamides, especially at high glass fiber filling, may have low melt flow. The compounds are difficult for injection molding, especially for thin-wall parts and for parts with complex geometry, leading to failure at part molding or parts with bad surfaces, and poor properties.
EP1041109 disclosed PA composition containing 0.005 to 5 parts of a polyhydric alcohol having a melting point of 150 to 280° C. to improve the melt flow. More specifically, the polyhydric alcohol is pentaerythritol and/or dipentaerythritol.
There remains a need for a polyamide composition with improved melt flow from which it is possible to produce molding articles with good mechanical properties.